ZSF2/Traits
Traits A character on creation is allowed 3 of these for 10 bonus points a piece, 1 enviormental trait and 2 more of any catagory. A Vet player is allowed 1 additional trait for the same cost. You may remove 1 -5 penalty by reducing one of the benefits by 5 points. (Example, reducing a +5 to 0 or the +10 to +5) When you pick a trait that raises or lowers a skill set, you pick 1 skill of that set that is at or lower ranked(if raising) or at or higher ranked(if lowering). If you pick 2 or more traits that effect the same skill set, you must pick diffrent skills for them. *You like to just face things down without much care and never really learned how to run away *You are more focused on the side of your brain where creativity is strong. *You spend your time looking around, which keeps you from looking in. *Always with your head in a book, you're smarter than a normal survivor, though your body suffers from it. *You are not the most physically fit, so you survive by instead being very careful *You're smarter than the average bear- the average person, even. Of course you get cocky. *You are stubborn and willing to get things done, though you tend to neglect trying something new or even taking care of yourself in doing so *You're the type who likes to stay in the spotlight, even though it's not always in your best interest. *You tend to run at the first sign of danger, but you certainly know how to get out when you do. *You have a select focus in some skills, maybe too focused in a single field *You knew this was coming, and you couldn't be anymore ready for it... if you hadn't spent so much time learning about it. *You are very solidly built, if not the most agile because of it *You've worked hard at keeping your body in the best shape possible. *People naturally follow you, and you've grown used to standing in the limelight. *Whether you've served or would have liked to, you're a military man- or woman- to your bones. *You're happiest either behind the wheel or at the engine. And the collapse of civilization hasn't stopped you from wanting to break every rule of the road. *You find your self at ease in natural settings, and easily acquaint yourself with animals and plants. *With everybody taking up arms, you're an oddity, preferring caring for the wounded to fighting anyone. *Why you're still alive is a shock, since all you seem to want to do is watch the world explode and burn. *There is little more important to you than causing pain and suffering. *Imagination and helping others? Not likely. Your place is in the shadows. *Something about the sky fascinates you, and you often have dreams of flying through it that distract you. *You might not be over five feet tall, you might not be the strongest, or the toughest, but you sure are fast and accurate. Environmental Traits *Having lived in frigid temperatures, you have adapted admirably to the chill, knowing how to drive in the worst of cold weather amongst other hobbies more common in colder climates. However farming is less likely to be known by you and Zombies from these regions were less common during the outbreak. *The heat doesn't bother you. You're even more likely to know how to fix something sense so many things break down in the heat and take from the enviorment that suits you. Though you're less likely to know how to butcher something where it would rot quickly or run around in /that/ heat. *Adapting to the most arid of conditions, you have learned to survive and find your way...though, you've never seen an ocean before or have as much natural experince with water, you are good at staying out of the sunlight and watching the clearer sky at night. *Smell that salt air! Feel that breeze...you've grown up somewhere along the coast. Life is simpler here, with shitty drivers...and milder temperatures. *HEY I'M WALKIN', 'ERE! You've grown up in a large city where the lights never go off. As a result, you're a little fun, and street savvy. You keep killing your houseplants, though, or just trying to cram a pet in to some apartment. *Howdy, neighbor. You've lived a pretty plain existence. It's given you time to collect a few things, learn how to cook and type, hook up your TV and enjoy the air conditioning and heater... but god help you if you need to clean a gun or look for food. *Things are simpler out in the country, where you worked your ass off growing crops and handling animals. Hasn't given you much time to learn a lot of more trival though... *You're a nomad. You wander from place to place, and this has given you great knowledge and versatility. You never seem to get to finish long term projects or set up friendships, however... *The street is your home. Living a life of poverty has toughened you and taught you how to survive, at the cost of some modern knowledge and a much needed bath. *Life is good. You have had no problems becoming a smart socialite due to your wealthy upbringing. This has left you rather defenseless against the now poor conditions of the apocalypse... Flaws A Character is allowed 2 Flaws at creation, Vet players my take a third one for their character. You can not gain more then 50% more bonus points from Flaws. ' ''If a player takes a flaw they are responsible for for the upkeep of the effects of said flaw. Failure to properly maintain the effects will result in punishment. If you take a flaw you are expected to understand how it works and what it does, and "I didn't know it worked like that" will not get you out of punishment. So if you do not understand the flaw, ask about it -before- you take it. ''' Generic *Generic Flaw: At 1 point per skill point, buy up to 30 points worth of lowered skills.\ No skill can be reduced below 20 including traits, up to two skills can be lowered per instance of this flaw. **Only allowed on A Tagged and * Ranked non Restricted Skills **Example: You lower Endurance from +5 to -20, you get 25 Bonus points for this. **Worth X Points (X = How many skill points worth of penalties you bought) *Nonhuman: You are not a humanoid species. Wild Strike & 2 other skills your species is known for cost 1 point less to buy. You have a -25~40 Penalty (depending on species) for attempting skills difficult for your species. **Example Animals: ***Canidae: +Scent (-25) **Dogs: ***Spitz/Sled: +Endurance ***Hound: +Scent(Doubled) Or +Sight ***Terrier: +Dig ***Herding: +Learning **Other: ***Vulpine: +Hearing (-30) ***Urocyon: +Athletics (-30) ***Wild Canine: +Tactics ***Feline: +Hearing +Agility (-35) ***Avian: +Sight +Flight (-30) ***Lagomorph: +Intuition +Hearing (-40) ***Light Equine: +Agility +Athletics (-40) ***Draft Equine: +Endurance +Strength (-40) **Worth X Points (X = Penalty-15)(Must be spent on skills your species is known for) Simple *Restless: You cannot sleep for more then 6 hours per day naturally (roll one fatigue check per day), and do not get benefits or take penalties from different sleeping environments. **Fatigue Check: d100+Willpower+Endurance; DC 50 **Worth 15 Points *Insomnia: Every night, roll a DC 70 sleep attempt check for every 2 hours of attempted sleep. Penalties not ignored by any skills (like endurance) are included as a bonus at half value instead of a penalty. If you fail more then 3 checks in one night you gain no restful sleep. You are free to use half attempted but failed sleeping hours for normal use. You gain a +50% boost to your willpower stat in resisting the effects from lack of sleep. **Worth 25 Points *Mute: You are incapable of speaking, if you gain an alternative form of communication that is easy to understand (Such as telepathy) your lack in prior experience in basic communication cuts the effective skill of said communication in half. **Worth 30 Points *Illiterate: You are incapable of reading and writing, you may not benefit from books or collect information from any source or environment where the information is in the form of written language. You are immune to any effects somehow triggered by the reading of something. **Removable: This flaw counts as -20 Reading and -10 Writing. Neither skill can be used until both are at least -5, at which the flaw is removed. **Worth 20 Points *Sight & Hearing: **Partial Loss: Your effected sense has a -30 penalty when that sense in question is checked after skills are applied. In general Perception checks you only have a -10 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception (including synenergies) you have. You only suffer half from the effects that target a weakened sense. ***Worth 15 Points **Total Loss: Your effected sense auto fails any checks applied to it. In general Perception checks you have a -20 penalty. 1 point of penalty can be ignored for every +2 in Perception you have. You are immune to the effects that target your missing sense. ***Worth 35 Points *Abnormal Metabolism: **Inefficient Metabolism: You require an extra +1/50% Food/Vitamin units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. You gain a +20 Bonus to resisting the effects of ingested toxins or other ingested contaminates. ***Worth 20 Points **Hyperactive Metabolism: You require an extra +1/50% Food units a day, which ever is greater, to obtain the same effects as a normal person. When getting at least 3 Food units a day, you have a 25% faster healing rate. Drugs and Poisons have a +5 Higher Benefit and +5/25% Higher Penalty and only last 2/3rds as long. ***Worth 15 Points Moderate *Phobias: When forced to confront your fear, roll a Morale check. If failed, treat the effect as an "Attack" with the potential to cause Fear penalties. Lethal hits inflict half of a Mortal Wound. Fear penalties are removed by 10 points and .25 MW every 1, 2, or 4 hours away from the Phobia, dependent on severity. You gain a +15 Bonus when trying to escape the situation your Phobia is in. Running in fear involves taking any action necessary to escape the fear. If it involves something the person would not normally do, they may make a new Morale check. If they are unable to run in anyway, make a new Morale check and if still trying to run, they are Stunned instead. **Light Phobia: Morale Check: DC 50+5X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 100 Lethality, -10 Default Penalty, and Stunned at 2/3rd Lethality. ***Worth 5-10 Points if 1 and 15-25 Points if 2 **Moderate Phobia: Morale Check: DC 70+10X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 80 Lethality, -15 Default Penalty, Stunned at 1/4th Lethality, and run in fear at 3/4ths Lethality. ***Worth 20-25 Points **Severe Phobia: Morale Check: DC 90+15X(X is how many successful checks made so far); 60 Lethality, -20 Default Penalty, and run in fear at 1/3rd Lethality. ***Worth 30-40 Points *Addiction : Every addiction rolls to save once a day, each addiction grants +5/10/15 Starting Tolerance to the drug depending on severity. **Light Addiction: Each day you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +15. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 30+5X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 100 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +30 or until you run out. ***If you manage to not take any of the drug for 2d20 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max 2 per day. ***Worth: 10~15 Points **Moderate Addiction: Same as above except you must gain a net effect of +25, the DC is 40+10X, are forced to take it on a fail of over 80 and in doing so must gain a net effect of +50. It takes you 4d8+1 Days to become "Clean" with a max of three checks a day. ***Worth: 20~25 Points **Severe Addiction: Same as above except you must gain a net effect of +35, the DC is 50+15X, you are forced to take it on a fail of over 60 and in doing so must gain a net effect of +70. It takes you 6d4+3 Days to become "Clean" with a max of four checks a day. ***Worth: 30~35 Points *Osteogenesis Imperfecta: Due to to a connective tissue deficiency your bones have become brittle and are much easier to damage. Mild cases lower the damage required for a sever wound by 5 (except for Bleeding) while severe cases lower the damage by -10. **Worth:20 for mild 35 for severe. *Allergy: Allergic reactions can be minor or so severe that they're fatal. Depending on how your allergy is triggered, the DC for resisting changes, but the check is always an endurance check. Also generally an allergy last for only 1 hour after coming into contact with it, unless it's an ingested allergy, in which case it last as long the allergen stays within your system. This could be 30 minutes if you drunk something you're allergic to, or several hours if it's slow release medicine. **Minor Allergy: Allergies that don't really get in the way of what you're doing. 1 Symptom and DC50 endurance check when you come in contact with your allergen. ***Worth 15 **Moderate Allergy: These Allergies are a bit more troubling and often times. 3 symptoms DC70 endurance check when you come in contact with your allergen. ***Worth 20 **Critical Allergy: This allergy is potentially fatal if not treated in time and something you want to avoid. DC90 endurance check, if you fail then you fall into Anaphylaxic shock(-30 wound), and pass out after d6+(endurance/10) rounds. DC100 medical or endurance check every 5 rounds to attempt to recover, suffering .5MW every failure. ***Worth 30 **Contact mods: Every time you com in contact with your allergen the DC raises to resist it till you fail, these are by how much per contact. ***Ambient: +5 (usually only if your allergen is small particulates in the air) ***Direct Contact: +10(Touching whatever you're allergic to directly, like touching pollen) ***Ingested: +20 (If whatever you're allergic to enters into your body, not always through eating, like getting stung by a bee) **Symptoms: The list of symptoms you can choose from for your allergies ***Coughing/Sneezing:Lowers speed by 1 ***Headache: treat as a -10 head wound ***Nausea: -10 movement and -5 Balance ***Nosebleed: -1 blood loss every turn or 5 minutes(unless the bleeding is stopped) ***Sensitivity: -10 Endurance *Cataplexy:Sudden episodes of muscle weakness, that can lead to even passing out for a time. Though the symptoms are physical this is a neurological condition. Every time your trigger activates, you make mental resistance roll DC70+5X (X is number of times you've succeeded since your last fail). Lethality 80, default of 20 weakened effect. If you receive a 'moral wound' from the effects off this, you are simply knocked out, and do not take any mortal wounds. You wake up after Xd5 minutes. **Triggers: There are many triggers for cataplexy, you only need to pick one, but can have upto to." ***Heat: When your heat penalty reaches -20, you must roll, and every 10 minutes (2 rounds) it persist. ***Cold: When your cold penalty reaches -20, you must roll, and every 10 minutes (2 rounds) it persist. ***Mental Stress: When your mental damage reaches -20 you must roll, every time you receive mental damage afterwards while still past -20 you must roll again ***Physical Stress: Every 20 physical damage taken roll ***Sudden Shock: Every time someone successfully attempts a surprise attack on you or your allies, roll(they don't have to actually manage to hit) **Cost: 25 35 if two triggers Placeholder: Half to Mental, Third to Physical. Severe and/or Complex Can only be taken after having played for six months. *Severe Memory Loss: Every time this flaw is triggered, roll d6+X. (Where X is how many triggers you've suffered before getting full rest or passed a recollection check) You forget that many skills at random. (A Forgotten skill has a penalty of 20 or half, which ever is higher, but will not be reduced below 0. Can not effect purely physical skills) **Possible Triggers: (Min 2) **Sleep - Head Wound - Element(Half) - Event(Half) **Worth 10+10X Points (X = Amount of Triggers taken, max bonus of 50) *Heart Condition: Any time this flaw is triggered, roll an endurance check with the DC 50+15X (Where X is how many successful rolls sense the last failure) If failed, you enter cardiac arrest (-50 'wound'). After d6+X rounds (X is Endurance/15) you are knocked out. The DC to end cardiac arrest is a DC 100 check, either a first aid check by someone else or an endurance check made by you every 5 rounds after passing out. Every failed endurance check results in .5 MW **Possible Triggers: (Min 2) **Weekly - Daily(X2) - Heavy Chest Wound - Element(Half, electricity is full) - Fear(Half) **Worth 15+10X (X = Amount of Triggers taken, max bonus of 50) Category:System